


Jealousy Dinner

by XMarjolein19



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, One Shot, The feels, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMarjolein19/pseuds/XMarjolein19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on prompt : “Can you Make one where harry invites a girl for Dinner and constantly Flirts with her to Make Louis jealous. And Louis gets so pissed so he tells her to go and After that larry make out? :) x”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I got this request on my Tumblr.
> 
> www.mullinglarrys.tumblr.com

Louis' pov

And that was the sound of the door slammed shut.

Well, that went okay, I think.

Harry just left the house a bit upset about the fact that I went to go see some female friends today. Why should it matter, it wasn't like I was all over them for gods sake, we we're just having a lovely tome together and I have no idea why Harry was overreacting, he can go out all the time, and now that I have a lovely time for once, it's like I shot someone.

So I sighed and took place on our couch. Nothing on tv and my boyfriend was gone, for now at least. I bet he's home within the next ten minutes telling me how sorry he is about our fight.

So I just started on dinner in the hope Harry will be home before then. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it out, Harry had texted me.

'Make sure dinner's for three tonight' 

Excuse me, dinner for three, I think it's just one of the boys coming over so I shook it off, nothing bad was gonna happen, or so, I hoped.

I set the table up, three plates instead of two. 

As I finished dinner, the door opened, revealing Harry with someone I didn't recognize. Long wavy blonde hair, beautiful face and my jaw dropped. He brought a girl with him.

I sighed. Stay calm Louis, Harry is yours, my brain told me.

I happily walked over to the girl and Harry took his chance to introduce the beautiful girl to me.

“Lisa, this is my boyfriend, Louis”Harry said glancing at me while he said the word Boyfriend, ouch.

“Louis, this is my friend, Lisa. I know her from the school we used to attend when I was younger”Harry said to me. I nodded.

“Nice to meet you, Lisa.”I said before walking back into the kitchen to put dinner on the table. 

Lisa sat accros from Harry, which was my place at dinner, but I stayed calm. I sat next to Harry then while Lisa grabbed some of the lasagna I made. 

 

I listened carefully to the conversation Harry and Lisa we're having, memories the two shared from their childhood we're flying through the room.

“Or the fact that you had a crush on my for nearly two years and I just didn't see it.”Lisa said.

Crush? Harry has had a crush on this girl. “Yeah”Harry answered. “I remember”He added looking into the beautiful grey eyes of the beautiful Lisa.

“Do you want anything to drink, Lisa?”Harry asked her. Lisa shook her head no. “Nope, I'm good”she answered and Harry nodded. Well, I wanted something to drink but appearently your boyfriend doesn't exist when there's a beautiful girl seated at the table.

“So Louis, where do you come from?”Lisa asked me.

“I'm from Doncaster”I said to her and she nodded. 

We finished dinner in peace after that, no words were shared after the little crush spilling that made a bit pleased. 

Lisa left shortly after we left dinner, and Harry waved her goodbye after he gave her a kiss on the cheek, of course. 

I placed the dishes in the dish washer and I felt two muscular arms around my waist which only could be one person.

“You were a bit quiet during dinner, Louis. Is anything wrong?”Harry asked. Now that got me over the edge. 

“Excuse me? First of all we had a god damn fight over how I had a lovely time with a few female friends of mine and how that was not okay. Now you come in and drag that Lisa girl with you and invite her over for god dan dinner and act all lovey dovey with her while I'm sitting right next to you!”I rambled at him. I had turned around and faced the dish washer again to turn it on.

I expected Harry to leave but as I turned around, his lips crashed on mine. I was shocked at first but not even a second later, I kissed him back.

The kiss was urgent, but filled with passionate and love.

Harry moved his hands down and hooked them around my legs and lifted me up. His lips never leaving mine. I wrapped my legs around his torso and his lips moved to my neck, gently sucking on it.

“Just know, Lou, I only want you”Harry whispered in my ear before he moved his skilled lips back to my neck.

He laid me down on the couch and he slowly removed my shirt. His lips moved from my neck slowly to my lower abdomen. I held in my breath as he clearly kissed all the right places. He stopped just above the visible waistband of my boxers and he removes his own shirt and the damned skinny jeans he had trouble with getting in. 

His lips crashed on mine once more, less rushed now. My hands moved to his locks slightly tugging at them to get a moan out of his throat. 

Harry's hard on was fully showing now, he pulled back from the kiss and popped the botton of my jeans open and slowly dragging them down my legs noticing Harry's smirk as he saw my own hard member. 

Harry's lips crashed back on mine for the third time tonight and he crashed his long lanky but oh-so-good looking body against mine.

“Do you know now how you made me feel when you were the one hanging out with those girls?”Harry asked with his lips next to my ear. 

I nodded, not really knowing what else to do, Harry was kissing spots on my neck now so it wasn't like I was fully in control of my voice at the moment.

Harry lifted my shirt up and it was soon removed from my body. His shirt followed soon after. He pressed both of our bodies together as he kissed me again. His hands travelled down to my bum, giving it a slight squeeze. He pulled me towards him so I could wrap my legs around his torso, so we were more at the same height. He carried me towards the bedroom we shared together. Harry having a bit trouble with keeping us steady. 

We reached the bedroom, after almost falling down the stairs twice, but we made it and Harry laid me down on the mattress, hovering over me while still panting from climbing up the stairs while carrying himself and me. 

He kissed the tip of my nose, the necklace around his neck cold against my chest. 

“We're all good now right?”he asked and I nodded as he laid down next to me.   
He pulled me closer against his chest and hugged me close to his body and he sighed, finally able to calm down.

“You know I don't girls, right?”he asked just to make sure that I didn't get the wrong ideas. I nodded my head and looked up at him only to see him already staring down at me.

“I know that Harry, now go to sleep”I said while giving him a peck on the lips. 

“I love you, Louis”Harry said.

“I love you too, Harry”


End file.
